Jennifer Wild Child
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Jennifer moves to a new town to start a job as an assistant hair stylist. She finds her new place of living to be more fun then she thought when she meets the local flirt, Johnny Bravo. Despite peoples advice she decides to give the guy a chance and go out with him. How does that go? JohnnyxOC (Dedicated to palomino333)


Jennifer collapsed on her bed letting out a sigh of relief, it had taken her four hours but she had finally finished setting up her new apartment. Jennifer lifted up her head to take a look at her room. There was various items placed all over her dresser and closet. Everything was exactly where she needed it to be. She giggled at the thought of what her mother would say, such as Jennifer would need to look more proper. She preferred to know where her items were in her niche method (the apartment being unorganised), then it being clean and her not being able to find anything.

Jennifer then felt her phone vibrate and reached into her pocket to see it had a reminder on it.

"New job starts in 30 minutes"

Jennifer let out a groan and slammed the back of her head against the mattress. She had just gotten off her feet, and felt that she didn't want to get out of the bed.

She took a moment to relax herself, taking a deep breath before getting off the bed. She went into her closet, got her leather jacket and helmet and made her way out of the apartment.

When she made it out of the front door she heard a woman sounding very angry. She looked ahead to see a brown haired woman with her hands on her hips, looking very cross, talking to a very muscular blonde haired man.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have a boyfriend?"

"You don't understand momma. The universe is drawing you to be with me. Can't you feel it? It is like Venus and Eureka have lined up."

"Don't you mean Uranus?"

"Ohhhh, I love a girl that can talk dirty."

The brown haired woman looking furious, punched the man in the face so hard that he went crashing to the ground, before storming off. The blonde haired man wasn't down for long however. He got back up and walked in the direction of the nearest woman he saw.

Jennifer laughed at how badly that man's attempt at trying to pick up that woman was. He was clearly attractive but obviously quite vain. Not to mention that his pickup line was very cheesy, though in a humours way. She couldn't tell if he meant to mix up the word for Uranus or if he was just that stupid. Jennifer wondered if many of the men in this town were like him.

She quickly brushed off the thought. She had wasted enough time standing around here, and needed to get to work. Besides, there was no point thinking about a guy that she probably was never going to see again. She walked over to her motorbike, put on her helmet and took off to work.

* * *

Jennifer parked her bike in the nearest spot where she didn't have to pay. She walked over to the right address and took off her helmet to get a better look at the letters written on the window. They read, "Stacey's hair salon" she was definitely at the right place. She stuck her face against the window and looked inside.

The place was full with elegant looking woman, all dressed in black pants and buttoned shirts. She looked down at her ripped jeans, leather jacket and black Linkin Park t-shirt and felt that she may have underdressed for her first day on the job. Jennifer had a feeling that these people weren't going to match her personality.

She let out a sigh. It was too late now, she had to just go in there and make a good impression. This was a very well-known hair salon and the money they were offering her was good, even if she was just an assistant hair stylist. She entered through the door and made her way to the counter.

"Excuse me."

The woman at the counter looked up at her and wrinkled her nose, probably at the way she was dressed.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I am Jennifer, I am here to start my first day of work." she explained. The woman at the counter eyes widened slightly as she trailed her eyes over her.

"Hold on a moment." she said as she got up and went over to one of the stylist. She whispered something in the stylist's ear and they both looked over at Jennifer. They exchanged looks before making their way to the counter.

"Hello," said the stylist as a fake smile appeared on her face. "You are Jennifer, right?" she just nodded. "I am the owner, Stacey. I interviewed you over the phone. So you are here for your first day of work?"

"Yes." she said, keeping her words simple. She didn't what to affect their opinions of her more than she already had.

The stylist looked over at the clock for a moment before looking back at her. "It's good that you arrived five minutes before work but I would prefer if you would arrive a little earlier from now on. At least fifteen minutes before you start your shift."

"Yes. Sorry about that." She said. She knew that she wasted too much time getting distracted by that blonde guys failed attempt at wooing a woman.

"Also I would like you to dress more formally in the future." Jennifer nodded. "Good. Now go into the bathroom and straighten out that helmet hair. Then you can start your shift."

Jennifer took a moment to calm down from how annoyed she was getting. The way this woman was talking to her was getting on her nerves. "Is there a place that I can put my helmet?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Just put it in the back room." Stacey said as she turned around and headed back to the person she was working on before. Jennifer looked over at the receptionist she talked to earlier and asked, "Where is the bathroom?"

Without even looking up at her, the receptionist pointed her thumb behind her to a door past all the clients and stylists. She quietly thanked her and made her way towards the bathroom.

Jennifer looked into the mirror and began to drag her hands thorough her long black hair, doing her best to make it look what she felt they would consider presentable. She understood why they would want her hair to look good at a hair salon, though personally she felt that her hair looked fine. Was she going to have to do this every day before starting her shift? She might as well catch the bus so that she doesn't have to wear a helmet, but that wasn't really her style.

Suddenly she heard a loud crashing sound. She exited the bathroom to see what was going on. She saw a woman walking out of the salon, looking furious. Her eyes shifted to the ground to see someone she didn't expect to see again. It was the blonde man from earlier.

 _'He must have tried to pick up that girl.'_ she thought. Suddenly the blonde man got up and started talking to another girl who was waiting for an appointment.

"Hey there baby. You know what I would do if I could rearrange the alphabet?"

The woman sitting down sighed. "Put u and i together?"

"No, I would put…." the blonde man paused for a minute. "Excuse me but what is your name?"

"I feel like I am going to regret telling you this but it is Emma."

"Well I would put the letters J and E together. So that the first letters in the names Johnny and Emma could be closer together."

Jennifer put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. That was so lame. It was almost cute how lame it was. The woman he said it too didn't apparently see the humour in it as she smacked him on top of the head with her purse which sent him to the ground like a ton of bricks. The woman then got up and left. The blonde man got up quickly and went over to the last girl waiting for an appointment. This guy certainly bounced back from rejection quick.

"Hey there sexy momma. How would you like to go t-Ow." he yelled out in pain as Stacey grabbed his ear and dragged her over to the counter.

"Look Johnny," Stacey said as she let go of his ear. "The only reason that I haven't band you yet is because I am friends with your mother but I am sick of you scaring off my customers. Pay for your hair product and go."

"I am not scaring them off." the blonde man insisted. "They are just going to spread the word that Joh-" he paused and it took Jennifer a little while to notice that he was staring at her.

In a flash the blonde man was right in front of her. "Hey there pretty lady. I know that I haven't seen you around here before because it is very rare when I see a face as pretty as mi-Yeow." the man started shacking violently and collapsed to the ground. Jennifer looked up to see Stacey standing right behind him with a Taser in her hand.

 _'That seems a little extreme.'_ she thought to herself.

"Look, you can have the hair product for free today if you leave now." Stacey said as she ran her free hand through her hair.

The blonde man got up like nothing had happened. "Alright, see you next week." he then looked over at Jennifer and said "to be continued." he then walked out of the salon and went to talk to a girl that was walking by the store.

Jenifer let out a laugh. Who was that guy? He was clearly invincible if he can take as many hits as she saw today and get tasered like it was nothing.

"What is so funny?" Stacey asked.

"Nothing," Jennifer said as she tried to calm down her laughter. "Who was that guy?"

Stacey looked confused at her for a second before a look of realisation appeared on her face. "That's right, you just moved here didn't you." she said. "That is Johnny Bravo. He is an egotistical Elvis wannabe that flirts with anything that moves. He thinks he's cool but he is just a guy in his mid-twenties who lives with his mother and has never held down a job or a girlfriend in his life. That is, when he is lucky enough to get one."

"Really?" she asked. "No one goes out with him?"

"Not often."

"Wow, I am surprised." Jennifer said. "I think it would be funny to go on at least one date with him. It would be like going out with a high school jock who thinks he's all that."

Stacey gave her a look of horror. "You can't be serious?" she questioned. Jennifer looked at her confused. "You want my advice? Stay away from that immature loser, you will be better off. Now get ready, you need to start soon." her new boss then turned around and went back to work.

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and went back into the bathroom. Maybe she was right and she should stay away from that guy. It's not like she knew anything about him, besides his flirtatious nature. It wasn't like she was going to see the guy that much anyway. She would only probably see him at work when he is coming to buy his hair products.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

"Hey just finish sweeping and then you can go home." said Jennifer's boss as she continued to work on one of her regular's hair.

"Sure, thanks." she said. She was looking forward to going home and relaxing. She was originally supposed to start at 1pm today but someone had gotten sick and they called her to come in this morning. She wasn't a morning person but it wasn't like she was going to say no. She had just started the job. Still it was only 2pm. She still had plenty of time to go home, relax and enjoy the rest of her day.

Suddenly, Jennifer heard the bell that rang every time someone entered the store. She looked over to see a familiar looking blonde man standing at the entrance, flexing his muscle.

 _'Here we go again.'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey ladies, no need to cry anymore. The man of all of your dreams is he-" he stopped when a plastic bag hit him right in the face.

"Here is your stuff. Take it and get out." said Lisa, who was behind the counter.

"Aw come on Ladies." said the man named Johnny, who picked up the bag and began posing. "You know that you have been dying for a week, waiting for my next visit."

Both Lisa and Stacey made their way towards Johnny. Lisa went behind Johnny and open the door to the Salon. Stacey stood a short distanced away from him.

"What are you doing ladies?" he questioned, his cocky smile not leaving his face. "Going to call the ladies and tell them the man of their dreams is in your salon?"

In a flash, Stacey snatched the bag of products out of his hands and bicycle kicked him through the open door, landing his back on the cold pavement outside.

"You can have these when you've grown up." Stacey yelled.

Johnny lifted up his head, his smile still not leaving. "Alright I will see you ladies the same time next week." he said as the door closed.

Jennifer shook her head as she continued sweeping. It was the same thing every time she saw that guy. He would do the same routine on girls every time he saw them. It also turned out that this guy was pretty famous in this town. Every girl that she talked to knew his name and had a story about how he flirted with them. When she asked if any of them had accepted his offer, they just had a look of disgust on their faces. She didn't quite understand the feeling of malice towards him.

It's not like he was dangerous or anything. If anything he came across as innocent with how little he knew about woman. Plus she had never seen him sexually assault a woman, besides attempting to steal the occasional kiss. He would just flirt, get rejected and brush it off and move on to the next one. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't be so bad if someone gave him a chance. He was just seen as immature, which she could relate to considering how she felt people looked at her before they got to know her. Mainly due to either how she acted or dressed. At the very least he might learn something about how to approach a woman.

She brushed the last of the hair into a dust pan and put it in the bin. "I am done." she said.

Stacey smiled at her, "Ok have a nice day then Jennifer."

Jennifer smiled back and went into the back room and got her leather jacket and helmet. Once they started to see how much of a hard worker she was, the people at the salon had started to talk and treat her a lot better than when she had first started.

She waved goodbye with her hand that wasn't holding her helmet, as she exited the salon. On the way to her bike she saw the blonde man attempting to pick up another woman. She stopped and waited to hear what he was going to say because chances are, it would be comedy gold.

"Hey there pretty lady. You know before today I didn't believe in heaven and hell, but after seeing you I am a believer. After all, how else can a red hot devil like you exist?"

Jennifer couldn't stop laughing. If he had said angel it would have been cheesy but at least he might have had a better chance. He didn't think this woman was going to be happy about a random stranger calling her a devil.

It turned out she was right because the woman pulled a Taser out of her bag and shocked Johnny. Was it a common thing for woman to carry Tasers in this city because she has seen a few woman use them, all of which on Johnny. The woman then stamped her foot on the man's head before walking off.

Jennifer stopped laughing. She actually felt a little concerned that this time he might have seriously gotten hurt. She decided to check on him to see if he was ok.

She walked in front of him and crouched down to get a better look at him. She gently shook him with her free arm and asked, "Are you ok?"

He looked up at her and just like that was back on his feet.

"No need to worry momma. It will take more than that to keep Johnny Bravo down." he said as he striked a few poses.

Jennifer got up and smiled. "Good to hear." she said. This guy really was invincible.

"Hey wait a minute," Johnny said. He stroked his chin with his right index finger as he stared right at her. Clearly trying to think of something.

"What?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

He then snapped his fingers. "I know you, you're that girl that started at the hair salon recently." He said.

Jennifer was surprised that he recognised her. It's not like they have ever talked and he flirted with so many woman that she thought she was just another, "pretty face" to him. "Yes, my name is Jennifer" she said as she extended her hand to him.

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Well hello Jenny. My name I-"

"I know, Johnny Bravo," she said, cutting him off. "You said your name earlier and even if you hadn't, you are pretty famous around here."

"Right, I forgot my reputation with the ladies around here." he said. She rolled her eyes. He was right about having a reputation but it probably wasn't the reputation he thought. "Anyway, I never get a chance to talk to you because Stacey always want all my attention to herself. Now that we're alone how about you and me go and have a good time with the best thing in this town? Me."

Jennifer let out a chuckle but not because she thought the man had no chance but because of his egotistical statement. She was actually considering his offer. To be honest Jennifer actually felt quite bad that he never seemed to get a girl to go out with him. Maybe going out with him won't be that bad.

"Hey don't worry baby, I understand."

Jennifer snapped out of her train of thought to see a serious look on Johnny's face. Did he think she hadn't said anything for so long because she was thinking of how to reject him?

"Oh no, I was-"

"Don't lie," Johnny said cutting her off before she could explain. "I know you were captivated by my beautiful eyes."

She really had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Did he not realise that she couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses?

"Hardly," Jennifer said as she calmed herself down. "But I will take you up on your offer."

"What do you mean?" Johnny questioned, obliviously.

"I'll go out with you." she explained.

"Alright," Johnny cheered. Jennifer smiled as she saw how excited Johnny expression became as he striked a few poses. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked as he leaned in so there faces were inches apart.

She thought about it for a second before she remembered a place she had wanted to go for a while. "How about we go out for ice cream?" she suggested.

Johnny nodded as he took her free hand and tried to walk to the nearest dairy. Jennifer however didn't move and yanked him back. "I want to go to a specific place near my apartment." she explained. "Come on we can take my bike." she then pulled him along to her bike.

When they got to her bike she handed him her helmet. "You might need this," she said.

Johnny just pushed the helmet back in her direction. "Worry about yourself darling. Johnny Bravo will be just fine. I couldn't risk such a beautiful lady like you getting hurt."

Jennifer smiled as she put on her helmet. She knew that he was only saying that so he could look cool but it was actually sweet of him to not take the helmet. It looks like she was right and he wasn't a bad guy.

They both got on the Motorbike and she turned on the engine. "You better wrap your arms around me," she said. He did so without hesitation. "You ready?" she asked.

"I was bor-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Jennifer took off and Johnny began screaming like a girl.

* * *

The whole time she drove he didn't stop screaming. He certainly had a set of pipes on him. When she stopped he jumped off the motor bike, rested his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths.

Jennifer took off her helmet and smiled. "Are you ok?" she asked. "It wasn't too much for you was it?"

Johnny took one last deep breath in and in seconds looked like nothing happened. "Don't worry about it baby. I just had to calm myself from the thrill."

 _'Is that why you were screaming the whole time?'_ she thought to herself.

"There is the place I wanted to go." she said, pointing to a small ice cream store that wasn't too far away from them. "I have passed it every day on the way to work but I have never had the time to go in."

"Well then after you momma," he said with a smile.

"Such a gentlemen," she said jokingly. She led the way and they went into the store. They both got their own ice creams and went to eat them outside in the sun.

"I know what you're thinking." Johnny said randomly as they were in the middle of their ice creams.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "And what I am I thinking, Johnny?"

Johnny smiled and got into a pose like the famous sculpture of The Thinker. "You're thinking, 'how such an Adonis of a man can truly exist?' well I'll tell you the story of how Johnny Bravo came to be. It started wh-"

Jennifer put up her hand to stop him from talking. "I know quite a bit about you Johnny. Whenever I see you, you are talking about yourself. I have also heard a lot about you from the woman from this town but I want to hear about the real you."

This time Johnny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean the real me?"

Jennifer shrugged. "The real you. Like…." She paused, trying to think of something easy. "What is your favourite colour?"

"That's easy," Johnny said. "I like them all. Blondes, brunettes, red heads." He lean in closer to her. "But right now, my favourites are girls with black hair."

Jennifer lightly punched him on the arm. Maybe she should try asking something else to learn more about him.

"I bet you have some interesting stories. Do you have any interesting ones you can tell me?"

Johnny looked like he was deep in thought for a while before one popped into his head. "There was one where I was going to see my aunt and my car broke down. So I stopped a van that was passing by with the words 'The Mystery Machine' on it and I as-"

"Hold on," Jennifer said as her eyes widened a bit. "The Mystery Machine? As in the one those teenagers that solve mysteries drive?"

"Yeah." Johnny said nonchalantly.

Jennifer was quite surprised. Those guys were pretty famous for solving crimes and proving peoples theories of something supernatural happening into being just someone causing trouble.

"Is it true that the dog can talk?" she asked.

"Well yes, but you can still barely understand him." Johnny said as he went back to telling his story.

Jennifer ate her ice cream as she listened to how Johnny told stories about how he had meet all these celebrities. They were incredible stories, almost too incredible to believe. There was one about how where he apparently tried to solve a crime with Adam West or there was the one he was currently telling about how he was Shaquille O'Neil's good luck charm and he was on his back while Shaq played Basketball against Seth Green who had Huckleberry Hound on his back.

"So he ended up winning the game by himself and me, Seth Green and Huckleberry Hound all went and drank Coco." he said.

"Right….." Jennifer drawled out, not sure whether she should believe him. "So do you have any hobbies besides hitting on girls and meeting famous celebrities?" she asked.

"Why of course. I'm…." he paused and span around a few times. When he stopped he was in a martial Arts uniform.

 _'How did he do that?'_ she questioned in her mind.

"A Martial Arts master." he said finishing his sentence.

"Well that explains how you can take so much punishment and still stand." she said as she finished off her ice cream.

"Darling," Johnny said with a cocky look on his face. "I have been trained so I can handle anything no matter how extreme it is."

"Anything?" she questioned.

"Anything." Johnny said without hesitation. A mischievous smile appeared on Jennifer's face as an idea popped in her head.

* * *

"I don't know about this." Johnny said as he looked out the open door of the plane.

"Relax, Johnny. I am right behind you, literally." she said calmly. "Besides, you said you can handle anything." this time she said in a teasing voice.

She looked out the plane excitedly behind Johnny. She hadn't gone Sky Diving in a long time. Back in her old home town she would go all the time and she had really missed it. She really wanted to do some Tandem Sky Diving since it had been even longer since she had done that but she hadn't found anyone willing to do it. Until she went out today and hanged with the one guy that will do anything to impress a lady.

"You can go whenever you are ready." the instructor said.

"Look maybe we should try som-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Johnny screamed as Jennifer ran out of the plane and they flew through the air.

"PULL THE SHOOT! PULL THE SHOOT!" Johnny yelled as loud as he could but Jennifer ignored him. She was having too much fun right now and she was also enjoying teasing Johnny.

Once she felt like he had, had enough she realised the shoot. "Wow, isn't that an amazing view Johnny?" she asked but he wasn't listening. He covered his eyes the whole way down.

When they had landed, Jennifer let out a big cheer. "Should we go again?" she said half-serious and half-jokingly.

"No!" Johnny cried out. "I mean….. We only had ice cream earlier. Let's go out and have something to eat. I know a great place."

Jennifer could tell that he just wanted to get out of doing that again but it was true that she was a bit hungry.

"Sure thing." she responded. She must admit, she was a little nervous about the kind of place Johnny would take her.

* * *

After a long trip, mainly due to Jennifer having to drive slowly so Johnny wouldn't scream and give her directions to the place, they had arrived. She was actually hungry for a proper meal now. She was surprised by the building they had parked outside of. She expected him to take her somewhere either very childish or a place that most woman would feel uncomfortable in. This place looked like a simple diner. "Pop's Diner" it was called.

"Come on," Johnny said as his legs wobbled to the diner. It seemed that he still wasn't use to riding on the motorbike yet. "I'll introduce you to Pops."

Jennifer just shrugged and followed him. When she went inside the place, it looked pretty deserted. Johnny led her to a booth and an old man with menus approached them.

"Hey there Johnny." said the old man. He looked over at her and his eyes widened a bit. "Wow Johnny, how did you get a fox like that?" he asked.

Jennifer smiled.

"That is Jennifer and I got her using my powers of seduction." Johnny said proudly.

"No Johnny, seriously." he said, obviously not believing him. Giving Johnny's track record she wasn't surprised that he was having doubts. "How did you get this girl to go out with you?"

"I am telling the truth." Johnny whined. "Tell him Jenny." Johnny said, looking over at her.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "It's true. I couldn't resist him." she said.

Pops stared at her for a while before he broke out laughing. Once he had calmed himself down he handed them the menus and looked back at Johnny. "I like her." he said with a smile. "So what will it be?"

"I'll just have a steak today." Johnny said as he put down his menu. "What will you have, darling?" as Jennifer looked through the menu she was a little uncomfortable. There was some questionable stuff on there. She was pretty sure that you couldn't serve Cougar burgers in America.

"I'll just have a salad." she said as she handed her menu to pops. He nodded and went behind the counter.

"Isn't this place great?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah…." She said, still uncomfortable with what she read on the menu. "What is in the steak you ordered?" she asked hesitantly.

"What are you talking about? Meat obviously." Johnny said confused. Jennifer was about to ask him to be more specific but she realised that maybe it was better if she didn't know.

"So why are you into hair styling?" Johnny asked.

Jennifer's eyes widened. Had he actually asked a question about her and not talked about himself? She was impressed.

"I got into hair styling because I enjoyed messing with my own hair as a kid and seeing what I could do with it." she explained. "I once cut my own hair when I was eight and it looked so bad that I had to have my hair cut really short like a boy for a while. I didn't mind but my mother was furious." she said, chuckling. The picture of how angry her mother was popped into her head.

"Really?" Johnny said as he leaned in. "Do you have any other stories of you messing with your hair?"

Jennifer went on and told Johnny a few of her stories about how she messed with her hair and her friends. Like the time she painted her best friends hair pink in her sleep. They shared some good laughs over the stories she told.

Pops came over and brought there food. They thanked him and prepared to eat. Jennifer thought her salad looked ok which was a good sign but she had a sneaking suspicion that the steak that Johnny got didn't look like beef. He seemed to like it though, which means that it was at least edible. She decided to take a bite of her salad. It tasted good so she kept eating. They managed to get through the meal without either of them getting sick.

"Well this has been a good day Johnny but we should probably go home. Is your place far from here?" she asked.

"Not far. Why?"

"I'll give you a lift then." Jennifer said as she stood up, grabbing her helmet which had been in the spot next to her.

"Thanks," Johnny said with a smile. "I just need to go to the bathroom real quick."

Jennifer gave him a nod and he went to take care of his business. While she was waiting for him to get out she noticed a guy staring at her at the bar. When it started to get annoying she looked over at him and gave him a dirty look. He got up off his stool and walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

He gave her a smile. "Why is a pretty girl like you doing with a guy like Johnny Bravo?"

"It's a funny story. It started with it being none of your business." she said as she pushed him away. He apparently couldn't take a hint and stepped in front of her.

"Come on. Ditch that womanizing loser and hang out with me. I grantee that you will actually have a good time."

"Leave her alone Charlie." Pops said from behind the counter. The man didn't move though. He just stood there waiting for her to answer. Just when she decided to tell this guy what he can do with his offer Johnny came out of the bathroom. When Johnny saw someone standing in front of Jennifer he was between them in a second.

"Hey buddy, what are you up to?" Johnny said, poking him in the chest with every syllable.

The man just brushed his hand off of him with a cocky look on his face. "Just giving this girl a better offer than hanging out with you. It wasn't hard to think of options."

"Well look here. You ca-" Johnny stopped when he felt Jennifer put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her as she shook her head no. She then pushed him aside so she was in front of the man.

The guys smile grew. He was about to say something but before he could he doubled over in pain as Jennifer had just punched him in the stomach.

"Thanks but I will pick my own poison." she said. She took Johnny's hand, paid the bill and walked out of the diner.

"That was awesome. You totally kicked that guys butt." Johnny said.

"Thanks." she said as she put her helmet on.

"You know I could have totally taken that guy?" Johnny said as he striked a pose.

"Yeah, yeah." she said, getting on her bike. "Hop on." he did as he was told and she took off per Johnny's instructions.

* * *

When they got to his place, Jennifer walked Johnny all the way to his front door. It was almost like one of those teen romance movie her friend in high school tried to get her to watch.

"Well, this is it." Johnny said as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah."

"How about we finish the night off with a kiss?" Johnny said with his usual confidence but Jennifer could see right through what he was saying. He was genuinely asking her instead of just taking one. That was a big step for him.

Jennifer didn't answer his question with words. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. But before she could make contact with his lips, the door to Johnny's house opened.

"Johnny Bravo! Where have you been?" said a woman. They both looked over at her. The angry expression on her face disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "Ohhh, you have a little girlfriend. You must come in for tea."

"Oh momma, I don't think she really has time." Johnny said, trying to figure a way out from this embarrassing situation.

"Nonsense." said Johnny's mother as she took both of their hands. "There is always time for tea." She forcible dragged them both into the house.

"Look I really don't think she ha-"

"Johnny," said his mother, looking right at him. "Are you getting split ends?"

"What?!" Johnny said as he ran to look at his reflection in the turned off TV. "Oh god. And I didn't get my hair product today. This is an emergency." he made a mad dash into a room that Jennifer assumed was the bathroom and slammed the door behind himself.

Johnny's mother then looked over at Jennifer and said, "Go on, sit down while I get us some tea."

Jennifer was about to say something but she had already left. She made herself comfortable on the couch while she waited. She felt a little awkward as she sat there waiting for her or Johnny to return. When Johnny's mother did return with two cups of tea on a tray, she felt a little better.

"Thanks Mrs. Bravo." she said as she took one of the teas off the tray. Johnny's mother just smiled and sat down next to her.

"So how long have you known Johnny?" Johnny's mother asked.

"Well I have known him for about three weeks," she said, not taking her eye off her cup of tea in her hand. "But I don't think I really got to know him until we hung out today."

"I see, that's why Johnny was late." Mrs. Bravo said.

"Oh sorry." she said feeling a little awkward. She felt even more uncomfortable when she felt Johnny's mothers hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be nervous dear." she said with a smile. "If you have any questions for me, please ask them."

Jennifer nodded and they went back to drinking their tea. It took her a while to think of something to talk about. "Did Johnny really help Shaq win at Basketball?" she asked.

Johnny's mother looked confused for a moment as she tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Do you mean the big basketball player?" she asked. Jennifer gave a nod. "Oh yes, he use to carry him on a harness on his back. Hold on, I think I taped a game somewhere." she got up and looked at the labels of a few VHS's by the TV. "Here it is." she said as she picked one up and popped it into the machine.

When it played she couldn't believe her eyes. There was Johnny on the back of the legendary Basketball player. Jennifer and Johnny's mother shared a good laugh as they watch the game.

A door slammed open and the two girls looked over to see Johnny standing outside the room he ran into.

"Luckily I still had some stuff left." he said.

"Johnny, come join us. We were just watching you been carried around by that big basketball player." said his mother as she patted the spot next to her on the couch. "You know Johnny was the cutest little baby. I got some picture if you want to see them."

"NOOOOOO!" Johnny cried as he ran over to Jennifer and grabbed her arm. "I am sorry momma but she has to leave now." he said as he led the way out of the house.

"Have a nice day dear." called Johnny's mother as she waved goodbye to her. "I hope to see you again."

"Me too." said Jennifer as she waved back.

When they were outside, Johnny closed the door behind them. "Sorry about that." he said.

Jennifer chuckled. "No problem."

"I'll see you later." he said which like earlier, sounded more like he was asking then saying.

Jennifer smiled at Johnny's cuteness. She lean up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her smile grew as she saw the look on Johnny's face. She turned around to get back on her bike. She defiantly had a good time today. She could definitely see this happening again.

* * *

-2 Months later-

"There you go. What do you think?" Jennifer said as she got a mirror to show her client the back of her head.

The woman looked at her hair in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you." she said. Jennifer gave her a smile as the woman got up and went to pay at the counter.

Jennifer felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Stacey smiling at her.

"Your shift is over now Jennifer. You can go now. " she then pointed her thumb out the window. "I think your boyfriend is getting inpatient."

Jennifer looked over to see Johnny's face pressed against the glass. She giggled before giving Stacey a nod and went to the back to get her stuff. When she had made her way out of the store Johnny walked over to her.

"Why can't I go in anymore?" Johnny said with a pout.

Jennifer gave him a smile. "Until you learn to control yourself you are not going in there."

"Come on. You know I only have eyes fo-"

"Hi Stacey." Jennifer said, looking over Johnny shoulder.

Johnny immediately turned around only to find no one was there.

"That's what I thought," Jennifer said. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him along. "Come on, you're going to have to make this up to me now."

Jennifer could hear Johnny groan because he knew that whatever she had planned it would involve them doing something like rock climbing or drag racing. Jennifer smiled. A lot of people thought that she was stupid for going out with a guy like Johnny and that they couldn't see a future with him. The only person who has warmed up to the idea was Stacey. She didn't really care what everyone else thought because right now she was having fun and she felt he was what she needed at this point of her life.


End file.
